wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Uldaman
Dwarves Dark Irons Earthen Troggs |boss=Archaedas |type=Group |level=35 - 52 |players=5 (10) }} Uldaman is an old, dwarven complex buried deep within the Khaz Mountains. It has become partially excavated, but has since fallen into the hands of the Dark Irons, who find the place ideal to dig for earthly riches. Uldaman is one of the three known ancient Titan cities in the world, the two others being Uldum in southern Tanaris and Ulduar in the northern reaches of Northrend, located at the Storm Peaks. Other Titan holdings are a complex beneath Bael Modan, southern Barrens and the vault known as Terramok, deep inside Maraudon, Desolace. The dungeon itself can be found in the Badlands, west of the entrance from Loch Modan. Its enemy level range is 35 to 40, and the minimum level required to enter it is 30. The end boss Archaedas is level 40 and still hard, but easily doable with a group of 37-38s. Some of the information below has not been updated since 2.3. History :Uldaman is an ancient Titan vault that has laid buried deep within the earth since the world's creation. Dwarven excavations have recently penetrated this forgotten city, releasing the Titans' first failed creations: the Troggs. Legends say that the Titans created troggs from stone. When they deemed the experiment a failure, the Titans locked the troggs away and tried again - resulting in the creation of the dwarven race. The secrets of the dwarves' creation are recorded on the fabled Discs of Norgannon - massive Titan artifacts that lie at the very bottom of the ancient city. Recently, the Dark Iron dwarves have launched a series of incursions into Uldaman, hoping to claim the discs for their fiery master, Ragnaros. However, protecting the buried city are several guardians - giant constructs of living stone that crush any hapless intruders they find. The Discs themselves are guarded by a massive, sapient Stonekeeper called Archaedas. Some rumors even suggest that the dwarves' stone-skinned ancestors, the earthen, still dwell deep within the city's hidden recesses. Geography Maps Various useful maps of this instance. *WorldOfWar Map *AtlasMod Map *AmpWoW's Map *Gameamp's Map Subregions Quest guide Walkthrough * WoW Allakhazam's guide to Uldaman Alliance: With the 2.3 buff to xp from dungeon quests and the nerf of elites outside instances, it might be worth it to get all your quests done in one fell swoop and get some convenient extra quests done at the same time with minimal effort and time invested. If you'd like to get super-prepped for ONE Uldaman run, do the following at around level 39 or 40 (lower if you have help, play lock/hunter or have mad gear/skills) - Items needed: 1x Frost Oil (~3g), 1x Gyrochronatom (~2g), 5x Silver Bar (~1g each), 1x Healing Potion (~20s), 1x Lesser Invisibility Potion (~1g). Only the Silver Bars are strictly for dungeon quests, but the others net a massive quick influx of xp in a place you have to go anyway to do the dungeon quests. 1. Pick up 3 quests in IF Hall of Explorers and set your hearth to IF (you'll be happy you did, later) - Ironband Wants You!, The Lost Dwarves, Reclaimed Treasures 2. Hit Loch Modan - In Thelsamar pick up: Badlands Reagent Run from hovel next to the inn. - Go to Ironband's Excavation Site 65.65, turn in Ironband Wants You!, get Find Agmond. 3. Head down into the Baaaaadlands... - Kill any vultures you see, they're the hardest-to-find quest-mob you need. There's a whole gang of them south of Kargath at about 15.60 where the Giant Buzzards are about 39-41 and drop what you need almost 100%, but that's Horde-infested area. - 53.43, pick up A Dwarf and His Tools, Mirages - 42.52, pick up Power Stones, Barbecued Buzzard Wings - 26.44 pick up Study of the Elements: Rock, turn in your Frost Oil for some easy xp. Turn in your Gyrochronatom for some easy xp, turn around and turn in the Healing Potion and the Lesser Invisibility Potion. Go kill Lesser Rock Elementals, get two quest items dropping from them at the same time. Horde giving you a hard time go do the other parts first. But, The Study... quest will take a long time, and can be a pain if there's Horde around, which is likely this close to Kargath. RTQ, move on. - 51.76 pick up Solution to Doom. - Right North of there across the trogg camp at 50.62 complete Find Agmond, accept and do Murdaloc. Make vultures a priority while you do this. - Finish up the Reagent Run, hit 66.21 for an easy pickup for Mirages. - 53.33 to get A Sign of Hope from a map on the ground. Keep killing the dwarves at the digsite there around the map for the drop Ryedol's Lucky Pick which comes pretty quick. - 54.43, rtq, get the next step in A Sign of Hope. The additional quest Scrounging is easy enough, quick and has nothing to do with Uldaman. Kill some easy ogres at Camp Kosh, get some drops, rtq. - If you're still not done with the Badlands Reagent Run, finish up on easy coyotes and vultures North of here. 4. Loch Modan, take 2 - Rtq in Thelsamar, get Uldaman Reagent Run. - Rtq at Ironband, get Agmond's Fate. 5. Badlands, take 2: - Head down into the non-instanced part of Uldaman and find Hammertoe (easy, a little ways down on the right), rtq, get the follow-up, head down further and kill the bad guy, pick up the amulet, return to Hammertoe, get Prospect of Faith. - By the time you're done with this you should also have picked up The Shattered Necklace, enough shrooms and urns to complete Agmond's Fate and Uldaman Reagent Run. Easy day, if it wasn't for the mobs running away at low health and aggroing more. Accept the quest from the necklace. - Complete Reclaimed Treasures in the surrealistically named North Common Hall outside the instance. Complete Solution to Doom in the cave right next to the one for Reclaimed Treasures. - Get out and go see Prospector Ryedoll at 53.43 - RTQ whatever else you've got done from Badlands. It's better to get a bunch of xp before you run Uldaman and maybe level/get new skills, than to hold on and rtq all the stuff after. 6. IF, take 2: IN PROGRESS BELOW - Go see TdK in the Mystic Ward. Bring 5 Silver Bars with you and get Lore for a Price. Complete it. Accept Back to Uldaman. - Go to the Hall of Explorers. Turn in all your quests, turn back and forth and turn in some more. Accept An Ambassador of Evil. 7. Badlands, take 3: - Hit the Angor Fortress, kill the bad guy at the bottom (big surprise). 8. IF, take 3: - Rtq, get The Lost Tablets of Will 9. Run Uldaman with a decent group. Bring a map or someone who knows the instance. Go see the dead paladin in the beginning. Get all the gems for the necklace. Don't forget to walk into the room behind the summoned giant lady, Jinaya. You probably won't be able to complete Power Stones in one run, but you can solo that outside the instance later for good xp - all the quests that used to be elite still give the same or better xp, and are now tons easier and faster since the mobs are no longer elite. Once you've completed the necklace, don't forget to use TdK's Scrying thingy and get the last part of that questline from the scrying bowl before you defeat the final boss, Archaedas. Coordinates can be gotten from a variety of macros and addons. I use Minimalist, an Ace2 lightweight mod that's neanderthal-easy to set up. Google Ace2 Minimalist. For more info on individual quests bloody look them up. This is just a general guide for what order to do the quests in. RTQ = return the quest. RTFQ = Read The Quest. Resources * Leather ** Scorpid Scale (skinnable level 40-50 scorpids) * Ore ** Iron Deposit ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Indurium Mineral Wealth (for quests) Dungeon denizens * Basilisks * Bats * Dark Iron dwarves * Dwarves * Earthen * Golems * Humans (one, at least) * Scorpids * Stone giants * Troggs Bosses * End boss: Archaedas, a level 40 elite male guardian, see article about him for fighting strategy Separately from the general populace, there are other, more notable characters scattered around the site; these include: * Ironaya, a female guardian; requires the Staff of Prehistoria to gain access to her chamber * Obsidian Sentinel, drops an item needed for the Mage's class specific quest, see the quest section below * Grimlok, the king of Troggs * Galgann Firehammer, a Dark Iron dwarf with minions, guarding a quest chest * Revelosh, a mini Trogg boss who drops the main part of the Staff of Prehistoria * The three lost Dwarves: Olaf, Eric "The Swift" and Baelog, guarding the chest containing the upper part of the staff * Annora , one of the artisan enchanting trainers in Azeroth. Loot updated for Patch 2.3.0. Must have the to summon this boss from the map room. The staff is composed of 2 pieces, and . ;Obsidian Sentinel * Target of the Mage quest: Power in Uldaman ;The Lost Vikings (Only Horde players may attack and loot these bosses) Other elite mob drops And also * * Additional information * Warning to Horde players: Killing the non aggressive hostile Hammertoe Grez in the tunnel leading to the instance will flag you for PvP. If you need any items from outside the instance (such as the Garrett Family Treasure or the Tablet of Ryun'eh) and you kill him, you will be open to attacks from Alliance grievers. It's recommended PvE players avoid this hostile. * Looking for the enchanting trainer? She's hiding behind a rock column. To get her to come out, you need to kill all the scorpids in her room. As is the case with many other non-endgame instances, mobs in Uldaman are in a wide range of levels. The rub of Uldaman, and why many despise it, is the fact that there are so many quests spread out over so many levels. A level 36 character might reasonably want to get into an Uldaman group because by this time they might have acquired 3 or 4 quests that they would like to take care of. While a character of this level may reasonably expect to accomplish these quests, they can offer little help against the final boss. The best way to enjoy the Uldaman content is to plan on at least 2 excursions. The first one would be aimed at accomplishing all of the outside-the-instance quests (generally, all the quests below level 40), slaying Ironaya and possibly the Obsidian Sentinel (for the Mage quest). During this expedition, you would hope to get the Shattered Necklace drop and deal with Hammertoe Grez' questline. This can be accomplished by as few as 2 or 3 well equipped and skilled players of level 36-39. With a carefully prepared questlog, you can complete a large number of high-XP quests in quite a short time. For doing these quests, a smaller group actually can work better because there's less competition for the drops (power stones) and it is easier to keep a smaller group focused on the objectives. Your second foray into Uldaman, intended at completing The Shattered Necklace line, should not be undertaken until you are at least level 40 and, as always, your chances of success go up the higher level you and your group are. Insist on level 40 for people whose skill you trust and 42 for those who you do not know. With a level-appropriate group, it can take quite a while to clear to Archaedas and you will only get 2 or perhaps 3 shots at him before respawns happen. That being the case, be certain that you join a group where all the players are at least level 40 and are focused on the objective of downing Archaedas. External links Category:Dark Iron Dwarves Category:Explorers' League Category:Badlands Category:Instances Category:Uldaman Category:Caves Category:Titans